


Kidnapped by a god

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Loki surprised Natasha on a mission and managed to kidnap her. Now he wants to use her as bait for his next victim.





	1. Gods & Throne Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

The cold of the cellar vault surrounds Natasha and makes her shiver, and the rock-hard platform on which she lies doesn't make it any better. The tight ropes that bind their hands tightly together on their backs cut into their skin, but Natasha directs her gaze only to the dark stone ceiling. By now she had completely lost track of time and could not even say whether it was day or night.

Suddenly the soft click of the door lock sounds. She automatically raises her head and stares at the door. Fascinated, she watches as it opens creakily.

In the cool basement, a broadly built man steps into the room: "Get up, Miss Romanoff. " It takes her a few seconds to realize what just happened. But then she gets up from the temporary bed she's been lying on for so long and stares at the man, "What's wrong?" A trace of hope and a newly awakened fighting spirit sparkles in their eyes.

When she realized that none of her Avengers colleagues knew where she was and therefore could not expect salvation, she had lost faith in freedom after Loki Laufeyson, an old enemy, confronted her on a mission and knocked her out. As soon as she woke up in this room, she immediately realized that the god of pranks must have kidnapped her. But she hasn't met him here personally yet.

"Mr. Laufeyson wants you," the man replies in a cold voice. Natasha immediately notices his eyes, which shine in the same blue light she had to see before with her best friend Clint Barton. The glow that has become a sign of manipulation for someone Avenger, especially for Clint.

At his request, she rises from and walks towards the exit of her cell. Despite her imprisonment, she has lost neither her self-respect nor her self-confidence. If Natasha Romanoff was going down, at least it would be dignified.

The man grabs the redhead by the wrists and forcibly pulls her with him so that she stumbles. The shackles cut even deeper into her flesh, but that's just not the biggest problem. The problem, what is the biggest for them now, is Loki. What can, he want her?

They walk together through some cellar corridors and climb several stairs until they stop in front of a wing door. Not too happy, she watches Loki's stooge tear open the door and push her in. He doesn't follow her himself.

The sudden influence of light dazzles the young woman, but when her eyes get used to it, she is shocked.

Apparently she is in a kind of throne room that is known from medieval films. The stone walls, which tower on all sides around Natasha, also fit in.

As she looks forward, she flinches briefly. That's where he sits. Loki Laufeyson sits like a king on a throne, also made of stone. He wears a golden helmet with two horns reminiscent of a ram, like a king on his head, while his green-black uniform resembles the one he wore during the Chitauri attack. His thick, black hair has been strictly combed backwards to complete the look of the evil god she is so used to. But what really frightens her is the sceptre in his hand. She thought Fury had hidden it somewhere safe. So how could he get to it after Thor took him to Asgard?

"Agent Romanoff, good to finally see you," he sounds amused as he grins at her with a sneering expression. She presses her jaws together: "You could have gotten me out of my cell sooner. " "You didn't do that with S. H. I. E. L. D. either," he alludes to his capture in the helicopter carrier. When she doesn't answer, his grin becomes even wider: "Point for me. It's really nice to finally see you again, by the way. " She would love to storm him and break some bone, but the chains and curiosity about what he wants from her keep her away.

"What do you want from me?" she asks angrily and watches him get up from his seat when she asks him. Every movement of the man is reminiscent of a predator sneaking towards his prey.

When he reaches her, he slowly circles her and gently lets his hand glide over her shoulders. She feels his breath on her neck and a few seconds later his lips follow, hardly touching her soft skin noticeably, while he says: "It's best to get to the point immediately. I need you to take my date to a . . . Event. "

Her thoughts are on a roller coaster: "What kind of event?" "A party in Vienna", she can feel his cat-like grin on her skin. "What do you want there," Natasha continues, trying to ignore the goose bumps that are spreading all over her body. "Let's just say I'm looking for someone who will be there," he explains, sliding his hands towards her hips. "And why do you need me for this?" Natasha keeps asking and trying to think clearly. "You're my bait, Miss Romanoff," he explains. If you know what I mean. "

Surprised she turns to his head: "They want me. . . ?" She hardly dares to say it, which is why fortunately he interrupts her immediately: "No, of course not. I just want you to bait him and then lead him to me. That's good enough for me. " She swallows heavily. There is no doubt that he is serious about his words and Natasha is clear that she will not get out of the matter. She can never win against the god alone, so her decision is final: "All right!"


	2. Plan amendments

The wind blows wildly through the streets of New York and pulls at the pink cocktail dress of the young woman. Her hair falls over her shoulders in long red curls, while the heels of her pink shoes clatter on the floor. She looks straight ahead and walks purposefully towards the club in front of her. According to Loki's information, that's exactly where the party will take place tonight and where they want to meet. The flickering of the sign, which gives information about the name of the club, lightens her face slightly. 

As soon as she takes a step into the club, a wave of noise hits her. Lights and people roar everywhere. Immediately she feels uncomfortable, but she has no consideration for that. The plan is for her to wait until Loki arrives a few minutes after her. So what should she do with time? 

She walks purposefully towards the bar, leaning on the dark sideboard: "A vodka, please. " The bartender immediately accepts her order, but cannot resist taking a long look at her neckline. She just rolls her eyes. I'm afraid she's already used to that.

When the older man pushes the glass of alcohol over her, she drops onto one of the dark metal stools. Carefully she lifts the glass and wants to take a sip of the burning liquid, where she feels Loki's gaze literally drilling into her back.

She doesn't want to turn around. Not his, to see her well-known sneering grin. So she just pinches her eyes tight and takes a sip of the liquid in her glass. The vodka is burning as it flows down her throat, but that's exactly what she needs right now. Something that clouds her senses and makes it easier.

Just as she wants to drink the last drink, a rough man's voice sounds next to her. Natasha raises her eyes and sees Loki, who has also turned to the man behind the bar: "Another vodka for the lady and a beer for me. " "What's the magic word?" the bartender provokes him. "Zack, zack," Loki replies gloatingly. Natasha can already feel the battle approaching at breakneck speed, which will start any second. That's why Natasha screams in between and pushes Loki, who is just getting up, back on his stool: "I really must apologize for my friend. "When he gets drunk, he loses all his good manners. " "I haven't drunk anything," he whispers so softly in her ear that only she can hear it. "Then don't behave like that either," she hisses just as quietly, but also very consciously that it can still cost her a head later on.

With a smile on her face, she grabs the hand of the god and drags him into a calmer corner. He immediately starts to get excited: "What are you doing? They're supposed to be in your position. " "I know," he says back, "but he's not here. " "What do you mean? Why isn't he here," she sounds totally confused. "He's nowhere to be seen. Someone must have warned him," the God explains. Surprised, she lets her gaze wander through the crowd. The black-haired guy's right.

Rather angry that she got involved than that her target is not there, she smoothes the soft, bright pink fabric of her dress and then steps straight out of the building with her head held high: "Measly God".

As soon as she steps out onto the dark streets of the city again, Loki grabs her hand: "Hey, relax. It's not that bad. If not now, I'll get him next time. " Natasha tries to tear herself away from him angrily: "But I don't want to burn in your cellar forever until you need me again to seduce someone. " But he grabs her tighter and pulls her into an alley: "Come down, Natasha. " This is the first time that he duzt them and immediately a familiarity develops between them, which she had never noticed before. "Breathe," he asks as he presses the young woman against one of the hard, cold house walls. She doesn't really want to listen to him, but when she realizes that he just wants to help her, she takes several deep breaths. Her heart rate slows down to a normal pace and her breath returns to normal.

Without warning, he presses Natasha's hands above her head against the wall and presses his narrow, cold lips hard against her. Almost automatically she replies the kiss and pushes her pelvis against it. She makes a soft moan as he presses more firmly against her. An unusual tug and throb spreads in her abdomen and tempts the young woman to intensify her physical contact.

The white light of the moon illuminates his face, and she succeeds in recognizing the hint of a satisfied smile on his face as he separates from each other, demanding and lovingly overlooking her neck with kisses. He gently bites her earlobe and whispers: "I didn't intend to keep you here any longer against your will. You did what I asked you to do. "It wouldn't be fair of me to keep you with me, although your presence really is a pleasant change. " Completely surprised, she stutters: "Oh, okay. Thank you. "

When he carefully puts one hand under her dress, she just lets him do it and pulls him back into a kiss, because at this very moment she wants exactly this man more than anything else in this world. More than coming back to the Avengers and finding more than the man she was actually set on to complete the mission. "Do you want me?" he keeps asking while he strokes her side with two fingers. "Yes," she gasps with relish and shakes off all the things they should be doing against what they are about to say. At that moment her brain almost stops working, and she gives in to the lust for this man.


End file.
